


Beyond the Palace Walls

by iamnotafraidofspiders



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of adrienette but not much, Akumas and powers are still relevant don't worry, Baker Marinette, F/M, Gabriel as Hawkmoth, I'm Bad At Tagging, LadyNoir - Freeform, Medieval AU, Medieval Paris, My first miraculous fic! (on this site), Pining, Superheroes in love, lots of pining, palace au, prince Adrien, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotafraidofspiders/pseuds/iamnotafraidofspiders
Summary: Medieval Miraculous AU. Adrien is a prince under the strict hand of his father, looking for a way to escape, and a way to better know Paris, a city he hasn't had the freedom to explore. Marinette is a baker's daughter who happens to live right in the mess of things. Including: corrupted palace guards, a villanous king, a crazy old man, and a hell of a lot of evil butterflies. Who could have known that these two would be the ones to get powers that could help them fight against the darkness overtaking the kingdom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first miraculous fanfiction on this site, I hope you all enjoy it! I can't promise frequent updates (I really wish I could), but I'll do my best. (It's my New Year's Resolution to actually write more)
> 
> So, this story is a work in progress, and might diverge a bit (a lot) from canon. Especially with the whole Gabriel as Hawkmoth thing, seeing as it hasn't been confirmed.
> 
> Either way, I'm really excited to get started with the story. Please let me know what you think, I appreciate comments and feedback, and any messages totally make my day :)

**chapter one**

**marinette**

It had just been another crazy day at the bakery for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an eighteen year old seamstress who lived and worked in a small family bakery in downtown Paris.

She wasn't forced to work for her parents. In fact, they encouraged her to take breaks from work to study and design. That didn't stop her from spending her free time with Tom and Sabine, helping them as best she could with the family business. But spending time with her family also gave her a VIP, front row pass to the freshest and most delicious pastries in all of Paris, or all of France for that matter. Marinette would never be found complaining about her position.

Alya, Marinette's best friend, constantly bugged her about it. Alya was an adventurer and a novelist, known for her crazy schemes and confident attitude. “Come on Mari, if you stay here for much longer, you'll never leave! You've gotta get out there, and have some fun…”

“Alya, I'm not an adventurer like you. And believe it or not, I'm happy here.” What Marinette said was mostly true.

True, because she got to meet people from Paris and fall in love with the city, but she learned meanwhile that the corruption within it ran deep. Knowing that the city she loved was in danger was like a slow, burning ache in her chest. She just couldn't bear it.

She could almost taste the foul stench in the air, although maybe it was just the stink of the food scraps she was taking out to the back of the bakery. She couldn't help but notice a chill run down her spine.

The alleyway she stood in was dark and full of smog. The dim light remaining from the lanterns on the street gave her enough light not to trip over her own feet, but not nearly enough to feel safe in the area adjacent to her house.

It was sunset, but after the sun began to lower past the horizon, she knew it would be wise to stay inside. Still, Marinette wished she could linger a bit, so she could maybe see the bright outline of the stars…

“Hello, there, beautiful,” a voice drawled from behind her. Marinette's gaze snapped back. Shoot. They were a little bit early today. Usually the scoundrels would wait until nighttime to harass the village girls.

“If you'll excuse me, sir,” Marinette replied cheekily. “I need to get through.” It was true; he was blocking the way to the street. And, unfortunately, her only escape from the current situation.

“Hmm,” it was a palace guard, the girl saw, recognizing the bright and well-tidied uniform, as well as the royal insignia marked on his shoulder. “I think I'll need a little bit of convincing. After all, it's been a long night. Doesn't this soldier deserve a reward for his hard work?” He smirked, showing sharp teeth, and took a step towards the girl. She instinctively took a step back.

“Please, sir, just leave me alone.” Marinette was getting a bit unsteady. The sunset would only last so long, and who knew what could happen when the darkness overtook the streets. With no one to see her, there would be no one to save her...

“Sweetie, don't be scared.” He grabbed a lock of her bright blue hair. “This won't hurt a bit...just, don't struggle. Enjoy yourself, while you still can.” The man laughed, his disgusting breath making Marinette cringe. “You might as well take me while you're still young and pretty.”

At this, his hands moved down to her neck, and her chest. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Marinette screamed helplessly, praying that someone, _anyone_ , could hear her.

“You bitch,” the guard growled angrily. “Who do you think you are? Don't be pathetic and try to fight back. You'll be wanting me by the end of the night! You hear me?” He spit in her face and shoved her up against the wall. His sharp fingernails felt like they were going to leave marks, deep and red on her pale shoulders.

Marinette closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear, hoping to God that this would be over soon--and then the pressure tacking her body to the wall disappeared, and with it, the guard.

She looked up at a pair of bright green eyes facing her with such caution and kindness, she was hesitant to believe it was really him.

“P-Prince Adrien??” The girl asked incredulously. Marinette had seen him only in portraits, but he was known for his magnificent smile. She could now say, firsthand, that it did not disappoint.

“I must apologize, dear lady,” the Prince said in a cool and soft tone.

But Marinette was more confused than ever. “Apologize? What are you talking about, your Highness?”

“Please, drop the formalities, just call me Adrien,” he said. “And I want to apologize on the behalf of my guard here. He was acting very crudely and I will see to it that he see disciplinary measures.”

She was still a bit flustered from the whole ordeal, but she straightened herself out and brushed herself off. One had to look presentable when entertaining company, after all. Not that this was anything like a normal visit. “Your Hi--Adrien, I accept your apology and I forgive you.” She then nodded towards the guard next to him. “ But you're not the one who misbehaved. There's nothing you need to worry about apologizing for."

To her surprise, the prince merely elbowed the man next to her, very harshly so. “Now, Peter,” Adrien scolded the man next to him who had a grumpy pout on his face. “Apologize to the pretty lady, if you will.”

“Ugh, fine,” he snapped. “I'm sorry...or whatever. But next time, you're not getting an apology.”

“Jeez, how rude. Is that how you speak to all women?” Adrien jested. “No wonder the entire palace guard is single.”

“I'm surprised they act so well mannered around you, your Highness--uh, sorry, Adrien.” She smiled softly. “You must really have good control over them. That's a sure sign of leadership.”

“While I am flattered, miss,” Prince Adrien started, “what do you mean exactly, by _well mannered_? This man just sexually harassed you!”

“You act surprised, Adrien. Have you not seen this happen before?” She was a bit concerned. Maybe the prince wasn't feeling well, or maybe he just carelessly forgot. Maybe...maybe he really didn't know the way his guards acted?

He looked quite embarrassed, and replied sheepishly, “I don't get out much, as a prince and all.”

“Oh,” Marinette replied thoughtfully. She hadn't considered the kind of life Adrien would live. She hadn't even thought of what kind of situation he had. The way the guards acted was common knowledge to her, so much so that she was a bit careless in assuming things. The girl quickly became sheepish. “I'm sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, miss. It's not your fault, after all.” He looked rather sad and a bit lonely.

“It may not be my fault but I do sympathize with you.” She smiled sadly, wishing she could comfort the boy, curious as to why. She had only just met him.

“Adrien!” A loud, gruff voice called out. “We've been looking all over for you! Your father wants you back at the castle _immediately!_ ”

“Oh, look, it's the Gorilla,” he said, referring to the rather bulky man in the carriage that had just pulled up next to them. “That's my ride. It means I must be departing your company, Miss..?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your Highness.” She curtsied a bit.

He laughed lightly. “Ah, I thought I told you to stop with the formal titles. We'll work on that next time, Marinette. Until then…” he waved as he stepped into the carriage. “Stay safe.”

Marinette swallowed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, fighting the blush that rose to her cheeks. “Goodbye, Adrien.” She said, not entirely convinced that she would ever see him again, but truly hoping she would.

 

 

Two weeks later, Marinette had still not seen the Prince, and yet the encounter would not leave her mind. The boy was charming, but also mysterious, and so vastly different than the perverted palace guards and rough village boys. Alya, of course, had heard the story about a hundred times. And, bless her shipper heart, she prayed that Adrienette would become a thing. 

Alya could tell the girl liked him. It was obvious, the way her cheeks lit up a bright red whenever he came up in conversation, the way her thoughts always seemed to scatter when it involved him. It was sweet, really, but the girl needed to get it together.

“You don't want to be a nervous wreck in front of him, do you?” Alya teased her friend.

Mari groaned. “It doesn't matter if I'm nervous. What if he thinks I'm _weird_ ? Oh god, he's a  _prince,_ and I'm just a...a baker's daughter! How would this ever work?”

“Girl, if he's the kind of guy you say he his, he shouldn't care about your class or even your dowry. He is a gentleman, isn't he?” Alya wanted to laugh at Marinette and her crazy ideas, but considering the nervous breakdown she was having, the girl decided to go easy on her.

“I guess you're right.”

“I always am!” She laughed.

“Oh come on, Alya. Let's talk about _your_  love life for a minute. How's Nino doing?” Alya’s smirk dropped, replaced by a shy, flustered smile. It was so cute, how she turned into a completely different person when the matter involved her boyfriend.

“Mari, I love him and all, but sometimes I wonder if he's _ever_ gonna propose! I'm a growing woman. I want to have my wedding before my funeral, you know.” Marinette laughed.

“Patience, Alya.” She teased. “You're never going to get a husband if you keep that attitude.”

“That attitude was what got me a man in the first place.” Alya smirked.

“Oh, really? As far as I remember, _I_ was the one who set you up with Nino.” She giggled. “Even if it was unintentional.”

It was a funny story, actually. Nino had originally been Marinette's suitor. Alya, the little devil she was, had tried to meddle with things and had unintentionally fallen for the boy. It was a good thing that he fell for her too.

“You still owe me for that, by the way,” the blue haired girl teased.

“Oh, I'm paying you back _plenty_.” Alya said. “Setting you up with your own Prince Charming… _literally. Prince Charming._ ” Marinette rolled her eyes, refusing to laugh at her friend's bad joke, but grinning widely nonetheless.

“Alya!” A deep voice called from outside the shop. It was Nino, his hands in his pockets, eyes searching frantically for Alya. When they made eye contact, they both blushed. When were they going to get over that whole 'easily flustered’ phase?

“Mari, I've got to go.” She grabbed her shoulder tightly. “We're continuing this conversation later, alright?”

The girl laughed. “Go with your man, Alya. Don't keep him waiting.”

As the shop closed up, Marinette decided it was a good idea to head over to the fabric shop and check it out for any new materials. She had no clue what was about to happen, and how it would change the rest of her life.

 

 

The trip to the fabric store wasn't very long. It couldn't have been more than a half a mile, a very convenient  location for the girl who wished so dearly to work at the shop. It was owned by an old woman named Cecile, a soft-spoken and gentle woman whose kind eyes always seemed to bring Marinette back to her shop.

The bluenette was eager to see what new materials Cecile had in stock. She had also been talking to the woman about an apprenticeship. The thought of spending more time in the cute little shop brightened the mood in the air, and Marinette stepped a little lighter.

That was when she saw him. An old man with a small, thin cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He was kneeling on the ground, being pushed down by some nearby soldiers. At the man's pained cries, everyone in the square turned to look at the commotion.

“Please, sir,” the old beggar said. “I was just asking for directions. There's no need for you to--"

“Filth like you is the reason we work so hard patrolling the streets.” One of the soldiers said, clutching the man tighter. “It's time you learned a lesson from Paris’s best.”

A nearby soldier clutched the man by the shirt and readied himself for a blow that might well be fatal to the weak old man.

Marinette couldn't explain her next actions. She didn't think, really, it wasn't much of a choice when she stepped up in front of the old man, standing between him and the currently outstretched fist. “What is this, sir? Giving punishment to a man who has not yet gotten a say in his own trial? Is this really the best you guards can do?” It was a challenge, to try and take the old man. She wouldn't let harm come to him; she felt a bit protective of him for some odd reason.

The guards discussed among themselves, before deciding that they didn't need to make a bigger commotion than necessary. The crowd forming around them looked a bit anxious as well. The group of them disbanded and left the girl and the old man behind. Marinette wasn't too surprised, after all the little buggers caused trouble more often after dark. 

When the soldiers were out of range, Marinette extended a hand to lift the old beggar off the ground. “I'm sorry about that. You should be more careful, sir.”

“Call me Fu, young lady. I appreciate the help. I was really in a lot of trouble.”

“No, Fu, it's a pleasure to meet you, really.” she said, remaining extremely polite and collected. “But I'm afraid I must ask a favor of you.”

“Anything, dear girl.”

“You look famished. I insist that you come home with me. My family works at a bakery, and I'm sure they would be more than willing to feed a man who needs a decent meal.”

In all honesty, Master Fu was surprised at the girl's seemingly limitless kindness. He hadn't expected anyone to come to his aid when he was approached by those guards. He was sure he had reached his end. And then a girl of kindness, loyalty, and immense courage had stepped from the shadows.

Could it be…? Was she worthy of wielding the Miraculous?

 

 

They had arrived at the bakery, a small building, but very warm. It wasn't just the burning embers in the fireplace that made it so welcoming. The couple behind the counter looked so happy and refreshed that it gave the restaurant a happy and content aura. The customers looked pleased with their food, everything seemed a bit more peaceful in the shop.

“Mama, papa, we have a special guest. Could we get him a few fresh loaves of bread?” Marinette smiled and said it like it was a common thing, to bring a stranger in and feed him just after learning his name.

“Of course, sweetie.” A tall, blue haired woman said softly. “Tom, could you fetch some leftover potatoes from last night? Those would be a nice addition to the package.”

Within minutes, the man was being fed spoonfuls of a potato dish and munching on the leftovers of a fresh baguette roll.

He was almost certain now that he had found the right girl. _Tikki,_ he thought to himself.  _Take care of this one._

 

 

“Miss Marinette, was it?” Fu asked. The girl nodded. “I want to thank you for all the help you've given me today.”

“There's no need to thank me, Fu. It was only my pleasure to help someone in need.”

“Either way, I'd like you to take this gift.” He held out a small wooden box, made of a fine, dark material.

Marinette eyed it carefully. “If it's of great value to you, keep it, by all means.”

“It's nothing. I was looking for someone to give this to anyways. Just promise me, my girl, that you will keep these to yourself. Don't sell them either. I don't mean to frighten you, but in the wrong hands, these are dangerous.”

The girl looked at the box like it might explode at any moment.

“Don't worry. They won't hurt you. Keep them close, wear them as often as you can. Promise me you'll look after them?”

“Of course, Fu. You can count on me.” The old man stepped up and hobbled over to the other side of the room.

“Well, then, Marinette, I hope to see you again soon.” And with that he left, the only sign that he had ever visited being the pile of breadcrumbs on the counter.

 

 

 _I might as well open the box now,_ Marinette thought.  _It's a gift, after all. Wouldn't it be rude to leave it alone?_

The girl headed up to her room, the top floor of the bakery, accessible only through a hatch in the ceiling.

When she was sure the door was closed, and so were the curtains, she turned on a lamp and opened the box she received from Fu.

They were...earrings? Really? A piece of jewelry? How strange that he mentioned that they were dangerous. But Marinette read enough stories to know that looks could be deceiving, and also, never turn your back or ignore important advice. So, she took the advice, and put the earrings on, waiting for an explosion, or a loud bang, or some kind of sign.

Not _quite_ what she expected. 

“Kyaaaa! Is that--are you...a bug? What?”

“Calm down.” The red, spotted, floating creature said, trying to calm the girl who was now on the verge of hyperventilating.

Marinette fell backwards again, landing on her bed. The shock had pulled her legs from under her. “It talked! Oh my god, it talked...what the hell is going on here?”

“Just keep quiet and listen, Marinette.” The girl looked confused but she reluctantly agreed to keep quiet while it talked. “I am Tikki, a. fairy that exists to give mortals the powers of a superhero.”

“A superhero?”

“Yes, a superhero. You'll be given certain powers and tools that can help you to protect the people of Paris. You can transform using the earrings and my own magic.” At the thought of protecting the people she cared about, Marinette sobered up and listened to what the creature had to say.

“So, this is magic? It really does exist?” she asked, wanting to figure all of this out, and soon. Asking questions was also a welcome distraction from the panic and stress she was feeling.

“Yes, and you can use the magic through me. Although I'm the source of your magical energy. That means that I can't hold the transformation for too long after you use any particularly draining magical powers.”

The bluenette blinked. “What kind of powers? And what kind of hero am I?”

Tikki smiled at the girl, her new partner. “You're surprisingly calm about this, you know.”

“I'm just trying to figure this out, and then I'm allowing myself to freak out afterwards. Don't worry about it.” Marinette laughed nervously.

“Um...alright. You are the Ladybug superhero, and right now you can use a yo-yo and a particular magic called 'Lucky Charm’.”

“What is that?”

“If you have trouble completing a task, you can use the lucky charm, which creates an object that you can use to fight with, or finish up whatever you’re working on. You have to be resourceful, though, because it requires using your wits to solve the problem with your Lucky Charm. This magic, though, is the most difficult for me to maintain.”

“What does that mean? If you can’t maintain the magic, that is.”

“It means I can’t hold on to your transformation for long after you use the charm.”

“Anything else I should know, Tikki?”

“Yes, actually….this is the most difficult part of being a superhero. You can't tell anyone about your identity. It is a very dangerous job.” Tikki was always nervous about this part of the explanation, seeing as it scared off more than a few girls, but Marinette just giggled at the statement.

“Well, of course. I care enough about my family and friends not to get them involved in all of this business.” She smiled. “Well, if there's nothing else, it's about time I started freaking out.”

The girl walked calmly over to her bed, shoved her pillow into her face, and screamed. If the pillow wasn't there to muffle the sound, Tikki was sure that the sound would have surely carried downstairs, wherever they were.

“Okay, it's nice to meet you, Tikki.” Marinette smiled, holding out her hand casually like nothing had happened. Well, it wasn't exactly something new to have an... _eccentric_ Miraculous holder.

“Nice to meet you, Marinette.” Tikki said, then looked around the room curiously “Uh...I don't mean to intrude, but is this a bakery by chance?”

“Oh, yes. My parents own one of the most successful bakeries in Paris. Would you like something to eat?”

“Well if you wouldn't mind, could you bring up some cookies? Kwamis--that's the technical term for a miraculous fairy--we need some kind of food to replenish our energy, but some foods are better than others, and…”

“Chocolate chip or sugar cookies?” Marinette asked fondly of her kwami.

“Oh, yes! Chocolate chip are my favorite!”

Marinette petted the top of her head. “Me too, Tikki.” This was turning out well, considering how strange the whole day had been. Cookies were normal, a routine that made the rest of the crazy situation a bit more bearable, a little more _real_. “I'll get you some from downstairs.”

“You're the best, Mari!” She laughed and spun around, settling down on the pincushion resting on the pale pink dresser. Tikki could get used to this, she thought, as Marinette entered with a stack of delicious looking cookies.

 

 

Marinette didn't regret meeting her kwami, and receiving thos new, mysterious power she had to protect the people of Paris, but she was still a little curious, and _very_ confused. As Tikki settled in and munched on her freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, Marinette dared to ask her a question.

“Uh...Tikki...may I ask, why I need to act as Ladybug? Is there some greater problem?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Tikki mumbled through a mouthful of cookie crumbs. “Of course, you’ve seen the way the guards have been acting lately, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, they’re unbearable, but it’s been that way for years, hasn’t it?”

“Time sure goes by quickly, I guess. But I can still easily remember a time before all of these idiots were given free domain over the kingdom.”

“Tikki, you mean to say that the soldiers weren’t always like this?”

“Exactly. And that’s why you’re acting as Ladybug. There’s something going on, and we don’t know what it is yet, but we know that someone needs to put those guards in their place.”

Marinette nodded, understanding the kwami’s serious nature. “Protecting the people of Paris, huh?” she mumbled, then looked to the red fairy. “Tikki, I’d like to try it out...the powers, I mean.”

"Now?"

"Y-yes? If that's alright?"

The kwami smiled gently, and fondly comforted the girl. “Yes, it's alright. No need to be so nervous, Marinette. All you have to do is say…”

 

 

“TIKKI! SPOTS ON!”

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it, next chapter is from adrien! Ahhh, I don't know if this idea has been used yet, but I really like writing a story in this kind of style. I appreciate any kind of criticism or feedback, please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
